


as long as there's us

by mayora



Category: GOT7
Genre: i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: Two boys look out into the same ocean. They find each other instead.





	as long as there's us

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad, written through my sleep deprivation and tears, etc etc

“Wow, such a handsome young man enjoying the beach,” Jinyoung says as he steps closer, drawing the blanket around himself. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous at night here, LA boy?”

Mark whips his head around. “Jinyoung? How did you…”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “As if I wouldn’t know that you’d come here. Also, I checked your room and asked our manager.”

Mark looks down and smiles. “Come sit down then,” Mark says softly.

Jinyoung plops next to Mark on the sand, their shoulders touching. “You didn’t bring something warmer? The beach gets cold at night.”

“Didn’t want to,” Mark says, looking out at the black water.

Jinyoung doesn't know what Mark sees. But whatever it is Jinyoung won't let him do it alone.

“Mark…” Mark turns his head.

Jinyoung opens his blanket and looks Mark in the eyes, a clear invitation.

Mark looks at him back, and Jinyoung waits. He waits as all the cogs in Mark’s brain go round and round. He waits for Mark to gather his thoughts, his feelings. He waits for Mark like he always does.

Mark looks down first, breaking their eye contact, but he scoots in and presses himself against Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung instantly wraps his arms around him and squeezes. He kisses the top of Mark’s head as it settles into the space between his neck and shoulder.

“I love you,” Jinyoung says.

Mark finds Jinyoung’s hand and intertwines their fingers together.

“I love you too,” Mark replies.

They sit huddled together and watch the waves gently roll over each other. Mark stares out into the abyss. Jinyoung alternates between staring at him and the enveloping darkness as he squeezes their fingers together.

“Can we lie down?” Mark asks after some minutes of relative silence.

“Yeah, if you want to.”

They lie down next to each other, bodies pressed along one side and hands still tightly woven together.

The stars above them are drowned out by the light pollution, but still they look up at the same sky hand in hand.

Jinyoung strokes his thumb over Mark's hand. Mark bumps his foot against Jinyoung's.

“A lot of fans are mad at me.” Mark says. “A lot of them probably left.” Jinyoung's heart cracks at how small his voice sounds. “It's all my fault.”

“No.” Jinyoung brings their hands up to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of Mark's hand. “It's not your fault. You're not to blame. You’re human, just like anyone else.”

“I know,” Mark inhales deeply. “I know I’m human. I know…but what if I’m just as bad as they think I am? What if I don't deserve all this love after all--”

“No.” Jinyoung places their hands over his heart. “You're not a bad person. You're loving and caring and human and kind. You're Mark. You're Mark Tuan whom fans love, whom GOT7 loves, whom I love. Everything that you were before and everything that you are now, I love. And people who truly care about you, love.”

Jinyoung grasps their hands even tighter, softly rubs his ankle against Mark’s.

“There is so much love for you we’ll have to take out all the bad thoughts to make room.”

Mark can't hold back an amused scoff. “You’re silly,” Mark says as he tries to hide his smile in the curve of Jinyoung's neck.

“Yeah, and I’m all yours.”

“Silly,” Mark says again, rubbing his face in Jinyoung's neck. He presses a kiss to Jinyoung's shoulder.

The murmur of the ocean waves roll over them for a few more minutes. It's both too loud and too quiet but in the middle of it, there is them.

“Do you want to get up? It's getting late and it's getting cold. Let's go back to the hotel and finish this there.”

“Let's stay here a little longer. Please?”

Jinyoung turns and looks Mark in the eyes. “However long you want.” His eyes don't waver. “I’m here.”

* * *

“Me and Jinyoung just laid there and talked.”

Mark is so thankful for Jinyoung. Even if that moment was all their own, the world should know that this wonderful lovely human being does so much for him just by existing.

From the moment they met at JYP, every happiness, every hardship, everything they've ever been through, Mark is so thankful for Jinyoung.

When Jinyoung also brings up their beach escapade, Mark looks across the stage to the smile in Jinyoung's eyes. All he can think is love, love, love.

As Jinyoung walks toward Mark and opens up his arms, all he can think is love, love, love.

Jinyoung still can't believe it. One boy from Jinhae, one boy from LA, literally an ocean apart. And yet.

Their first stilted conversation. The first time they ever sat in that playground twisting off the top of turtle-shaped ice cream. Every up, down, high, and low. Everything has brought them here, to each other. No longer looking at the ocean from different sides, but together, side by side.

He doesn't regret a single moment of their lives.

_I’m so happy because of you._

_I’m so thankful for you._

_I’m so glad you're here._

Even if they can't see each other, Mark can feel Jinyoung's smile where their cheeks are touching. Jinyoung knows he can feel Mark's right in his heart. Mark leans up to Jinyoung's ear. He whispers _thank you._ Their smiles light up the night sky.

* * *

Mark hits post even though his hands are shaking. He knows what people will think. He knows what some others will, too. But he exhales and puts his phone face down on the table. It's done. He just has to keep going on.

He climbs back into bed and pulls the covers over himself.

“Did you do it?” Jinyoung whispers half asleep as his hand feels around for Mark's.

“Yeah. I did it.” Mark gently turns Jinyoung over and puts his hand over Jinyoung's waist. “I’m so tired now.” Jinyoung grabs his hand immediately.

“Yeah. It's been a long day. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” Jinyoung pulls so that Mark's arm is secure around his waist and squeezes their hands. “Let's sleep. Tomorrow is another day.”

Mark hums in acknowledgement. He feels so warm where his chest and Jinyoung's back are touching. He listens as Jinyoung's breaths evens out.

“You're right. It is. Let's do that together, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am, i'm emo, and i really love markjin.
> 
> thanks for reading! any comments (including friendly criticism!) would be super loved and appreciated ♡


End file.
